


L'autolavaggio

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative universe umani, Autolavaggio, Derek e Stiles non si conoscono, M/M, OOC, PWP without Porn, Sesso in luogo pubblico, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: STEREK AUDal testo...In fin dei conti, quando decidi di andare a lavare la tua auto in tutta fretta prima che l'autolavaggio, al confine della città, chiuda per la notte, davvero non ti aspetti di trovare il nuovo assunto che ti fissa in quel modo. Perché quel tipo doveva per forza essere appena arrivato in città, uno così lo si nota subito...





	L'autolavaggio

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto un enorme GRAZIE a Nathara Bain per il betaggio ed i preziosi suggerimenti.
> 
> Dunque, qualche premessa: tutti umani, Stiles 18 anni, Derek 25 anni, ed è un incontro casuale.
> 
> Non vengono citati altri personaggi e in questa breve storia i due non si conoscono ne si sono mai visti prima.
> 
> È la prima Sterek AU che scrivo, o meglio, è la prima AU che scrivo in assoluto, mi darete la vostra opinione.
> 
> PWP puro e semplice. OOC praticamente garantito.
> 
> Non è spinta come la precedente ma spero di averci messo abbastanza pepe.
> 
> SCENA DI SESSO RACCONTATA NEI DETTAGLI, se non amate leggere questo tipo di descrizioni, questa storia non fa per voi.
> 
> L'ispirazione per scriverla mi è venuta riguardando un episodio del telefilm Ally McBeal (3x1) così mi è venuta l'idea di adattarla a questa meravigliosa coppia.
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura.

L'AUTOLAVAGGIO

 

Era stato un gioco di sguardi che da subito gli aveva smosso qualcosa, giù nel basso ventre, dove le emozione ti stringono le viscere e ti scaldano dentro, si era ritrovato a provare qualcosa di assolutamente inatteso.  
In fin dei conti, quando decidi di andare a lavare la tua auto in tutta fretta prima che l'autolavaggio, al confine della città, chiuda per la notte, davvero non ti aspetti di trovare il nuovo assunto che ti fissa in quel modo. Perché quel tipo doveva per forza essere appena arrivato in città, uno così lo si nota subito e Stiles di sicuro ci avrebbe già perso la vista e molte ore della sua vita ad ammirarlo da lontano, a rievocarlo mentalmente ed in tutti i suoi dettagli, durante le sue sessioni masturbatorie. Non che non lo avrebbe, ovviamente, fatto in futuro e per moltissimo tempo da questo momento, ma non lo aveva mai visto prima e non poteva non pensare che era stata una vera ingiustizia.  
Non era certo colpa della calura estiva se improvvisamente si sentiva andare a fuoco, se le mani sudate cercavano invano di togliere la patina umida dalla sua fronte per impedire che a gocce lente scendesse giù ad offuscargli la vista. Non avrebbe permesso alla sua stupida agitazione di fargli perdere la possibilità di godere della visione di quel meraviglioso uomo, che ora aveva preso a fissarlo a sua volta, e con uno sguardo che non faceva altro che aumentare ancor di più il calore del suo corpo.  
Quegli occhi verdi sembrava volessero sondargli l'anima, chiedergli l'impossibile ed oltre, promettere paradiso ed inferno portandoti ad invocarli entrambi. Il tipo insisteva a scrutarlo, dritto negli occhi, non prestando più attenzione all'auto di cui si stava occupando, la mano che passava il panno sulla carrozzeria per lucidarla si muoveva automaticamente, in cerchi lenti e distratti.  
Stiles però, a disagio, sebbene non volesse realmente farlo, poco dopo, aveva distolto lo sguardo cercando intorno a sé l'obbiettivo di quegli occhi smeraldini, perché davvero quel tipo non poteva stare guardando lui, non con quella fame lussuriosa dipinta sul volto. Quando ormai era più che certo di essere davvero lui il motivo di tante attenzioni, si era sentito avvampare in un secondo, la nivea pelle del suo viso doveva avere una tonalità di rosso imbarazzante, ed il respiro quasi gli mancò quando, dall'altra parte della stazione di servizio, il moro Dio greco sembrò ansimare eccitato a quel suo cambiamento.  
Mai si era ritrovato a ricevere tali sguardi. Imbarazzo ed eccitazione facevano a pugni nella sua mente per comandarlo, il primo a spingerlo a scappare, la seconda a farsi avanti per godersi quella che, non aveva dubbi, sarebbe stata la migliore e più appagante scopata della sua giovane vita. Non che potesse vantare chissà quante esperienze, nel suo passato c'erano state solo le due volte in cui lui e Danny per mancanza di alternative disponibili avevano sfogato l'eccesso ormonale mentre erano mezzi ubriachi. Alla lista si aggiungeva un solo pompino, ricevuto da uno sconosciuto in un locale fuori città e che, in tutta onestà, non lo aveva poi fatto impazzire tanto quanto immaginava. Ma l'uomo che ora si trovava di fronte a lui, a soli pochi metri di distanza, di sicuro sapeva il fatto suo quando si trattava di sesso, non poteva essere altrimenti o sarebbe stata una vera iniquità.

Tipo, enorme!

Stiles, per quanto fosse un giovane uomo di diciotto anni con gli ormoni perennemente scalpitanti, non sapeva davvero che fare, anche perché la bellezza di quell'uomo lo intimidiva più del suo sguardo predatore. In attesa accanto alla sua jeep sentì quasi cedere le ginocchia, gli mancava l'aria ed il suo cervello era troppo impegnato a fargli vorticare mille immagini bollenti nella mente con il risultato di paralizzarlo. Avvinto ad una situazione che lo avrebbe reso folle non gli restava che scegliere: andare incontro a quel'uomo bellissimo e sconosciuto o cedere al proprio timore e scappare lontano, per evitare una, probabile, pessima figura? Perché andiamo, il tipo lo avrebbe di sicuro respinto, magari lo stava solo prendendo in giro e lui era sempre il solito illuso, e a furia di rincorrere questi pensieri sarebbe impazzito davvero e avrebbe finito col farsi venire un attacco di panico.

Si era ritrovato a ringraziare il cielo quando finalmente la luce verde alla sua destra si era accesa, il tunnel del lavaggio auto era finalmente libero e lui era l'unico in fila, visto che di lì a poco averebbero chiuso. Di solito sceglieva di posizionare l'auto sui binari e lasciare che il macchinario svolgesse il suo lavoro, mentre lui entrava nel piccolo negozio per comprare e sgranocchiare qualche schifezza, solo per ammazzare il tempo di attesa del ciclo del lavaggio. Si trattava più o meno di una decina di minuti, ma stavolta non esitò a fiondarsi nell'abitacolo dell'auto, grato alla sorte che gli aveva già fatto pagare il lavoro quando era arrivato, pensando che alle patatine, in quel momento, preferiva una doccia gelata per riprendersi dalla calura della giornata. Tornato alla sua auto non immaginava che il calore sarebbe aumentato e non certo per colpa del sole che stava per tramontare.  
Aveva scelto la fuga, era impensabile rimanere lì fuori costantemente esposto a quelle occhiate provocanti. Sapeva di non essere in grado di gestire quella situazione.  
Sentendosi al sicuro e convinto di non essere visto, non aveva però smesso un solo secondo di fissare dallo specchietto retrovisore il meraviglioso uomo che ora era al lavoro su una nuova auto. Si diede dello stupido al pensiero che, anche il vederlo stringere quel panno e muoverlo lungo le curve della macchina riusciva ad eccitarlo e di sicuro non era una cosa normale. Se ne rendeva conto, razionalmente lo sapeva che lui non si atteggiava in modo particolare, era semplicemente lì a fare il suo lavoro, senza muoversi in modo provocante di proposito, ma lo era ugualmente agli occhi di Stiles, gli bastava starsene lì, in piedi, nei suoi aderenti jeans neri, che gli fasciavano cosce e culo come una seconda pelle e ed una semplice canotta bianca altrettanto aderente che buon Dio, non dovrebbe essere legale avere dei pettorali così e metterli in mostra così impunemente, bastava questo, e tutto il sangue nel corpo di Stiles era costretto a scorrere in unica direzione, verso il suo cazzo. Stiles pensò di doversi chiamare da solo un ambulanza quando il moro sollevò suddetta canottiera per asciugarsi il sudore dal volto. Quella distesa di addominali degna di un poster pubblicitario gli fece perfino offuscare la vista e girare la testa. Tra le gambe un'erezione ormai completa gli pulsava e doleva, i pantaloni erano una tortura ed una prigione e nell'attimo in cui la macchina si mosse per iniziare il suo percorso lui sospirò di sollievo. Aveva già deciso di tirarselo fuori e farsi una ricca e gloriosa sega pensando a quello splendore, ma sapeva che vista l'eccitazione gli sarebbero bastate solo poche rapide manipolazioni.  
Passarono solo pochi secondi in cui la macchina avanzava lenta nella prima parte della struttura, qualche metro, fino ad arrivare al primo step, in cui sarebbe arrivato il primo getto d'acqua. Lui aveva gli occhi chiusi e stava armeggiando con la chiusura lampo dei pantaloni quando degli schizzi d'acqua lo colpirono in pieno, si riparò per un secondo il viso maledicendosi per aver lascito il finestrino aperto, ma quando abbassò le mani rimase senza fiato nel vedere alla sua destra il sedile occupato dal bellissimo sconosciuto.

Era nella sua auto a meno di mezzo metro da lui, completamente bagnato e gli rivolgeva quello sguardo affamato che lo faceva sentire inerme quanto una preda ormai in trappola, il paradosso era che lui non desiderava altro che essere catturato e divorato.  
Nonostante la temperatura dell'acqua che lo aveva colpito fosse relativamente fresca, una nuova ondata rovente attraversò il suo corpo, nell'abitacolo dell'auto potevano esserci più di quaranta gradi per quanto ne sapeva, sentiva la sua stessa pelle andare a fuoco ed il respiro a fatica faceva il suo dovere. Far entrare ed uscire aria dai suoi polmoni per non farlo svenire, non doveva essere complicato, no? Incapace di proferire parola si sentiva realmente perso, non era una sensazione del tutto spiacevole, chiaro, ma non gli era mai capitato prima e per giunta non sapeva niente di lui, poteva essere anche un criminale, un tipo violento, un pazzo pronto a derubarlo o anche peggio. Ma non poteva importargliene un accidenti, non quando lui gli sorrideva in quel modo, un sorriso stuzzicante e complice, lusinghiero e provocatore.

Era fottuto.

Ovviamente per dare credito alla sua paradossale sfiga, lui, Stiles Stilinski, non riusciva a pronunciare una sola sillaba in quel momento, la cosa sarebbe stata ilare se questo non lo avesse costretto a boccheggiare nel vano tentativo di proferire parola, dandogli, ne era sicuro, un aria idiota ed imbarazzata.  
Il sorriso del moro si accentuò e Stiles perse un battito e probabilmente anche qualche facoltà mentale, forse in modo permanente.

Era davvero fottuto.

Ma forse non servivano parole, almeno sembrava pensarla così anche l'uomo che gli sedeva affianco.  
Non aveva accennato a voler dire nulla, stava semplicemente seduto, tutto bagnato e con il fiato corto, il suo sguardo lo aveva percorso lentamente. Aveva ammirato il suo viso per una manciata di secondi, poi gli occhi avevano cominciato a vagare lungo il suo corpo, fino a raggiungere la zona del suo bacino, dove le mani di Stiles tenevano tra le dita il tessuto dei pantaloni non ancora completamente slacciati. Al di sotto la sua erezione tendeva l'indumento in modo più che evidente. A quella vista un ghigno compiaciuto si dipinse sul viso del moro.

Lo sconosciuto, senza dire una sola sillaba, mosse la mano lentamente avvicinandola al suo volto, con estrema delicatezza posò i polpastrelli sulla sua guancia destra e a quel semplice e casto tocco Stiles si sentì quasi mancare. Respirò profondamente, immergendo il suo sguardo in quello dell'uomo che in quell'istante mosse il busto in sua direzione.  
I loro visi erano talmente vicini che l'uno poteva sentire il calore del respiro dell'altro contro la bocca . Stiles prese a mordersi con decisione il labbro inferiore lasciando profonde incisioni, che se fosse stato più lucido gli avrebbero fatto sentire un certo dolore, ma in quel momento nemmeno quella sensazione lo fece tornare a ragionare.  
Gli occhi del moro a quel gesto diventarono più lucidi, le pupille si dilatarono al punto di lasciare appena intravvedere una sottilissima cornice di verde. Il pollice della sua mano, quella posata sulla guancia, si mosse andando ad accarezzare il labbro torturato fino a liberarlo. Il polpastrello ci passava sopra lento, saggiando la consistenza turgida e segnata. Tornando a fissare Stiles negli occhi avanzò di qualche altro centimetro e con una lentezza esasperante arrivò quasi al punto di sfiorare con la bocca il delicato arco di Cupido già lucido di saliva, ma ad un niente da quel traguardo si arrestò senza ritrarsi e Stiles capì che aspettava solamente il suo consenso per prendersi quel bacio.

Trasse un respiro incerto e per un istante socchiuse gli occhi, un languido gemito fuggì dalle sue labbra e un chiaro pensiero gli attraversò la mente.

“LO VOGLIO”

Non era in grado di parlare e in quel momento, se avesse provato a pronunciare una sola parola avrebbe emesso solo un balbettio imbarazzante e singhiozzante, non riusciva nemmeno a pensare in modo coerente, nel suo cervello in piena crisi ormonale si susseguivano solo immagini altamente pornografiche che non facevano altro che infuocargli maggiormente il corpo e indurire dolorosamente il suo cazzo. Lo voleva e lo avrebbe avuto, non gli importava di nulla se non il bisogno di vivere quell'esperienza e farsi scopare da quella meraviglia che gli stava davanti, che da come lo spogliava con gli occhi sembrava pensarla come lui, 'fanculo il resto. Non gli importava nemmeno di conoscere il suo nome, in quel momento se ne sbatteva anche del fatto che potessero essere visti da qualcuno, non che a quell'ora la stazione di servizio del paese fosse affollata, anzi deserta era la terminologia più adatta, ma un minimo di rischio poteva pure esserci e lo pensò per circa un nano secondo e poi decise che non gliene fregava niente se avrebbe potuto sentire quel corpo avventarsi e premere contro il suo. Lo voleva ma non riusciva a dirglielo o a farglielo capire, non gli restava altro che agire, questo era il più chiaro dei consensi.

Il bellissimo moro non si era mosso di un millimetro attendendo, paziente e voglioso che Stiles accettasse o meno quello che lui voleva offrigli, i loro respiri bollenti si fondevano e li travolgevano in sensazioni brucianti, teneva ancora il palmo della mano delicatamente posato contro la sua guancia, per tutto il tempo Stiles sentì quella piccola parte di epidermide fremere ed irradiare ondate di brividi eccitati lungo tutto il corpo. Se solo con quel semplice contatto riusciva a stravolgerlo tanto, pensava che sarebbe impazzito nel momento in cui avrebbe assaporato quelle labbra e stava per succedere. Rimasero in quella posizione solo per pochi istanti, quando Stiles prese la sua decisione portò la mano verso il collo del moro, una languida carezza lenta fino ad arrivare alla nuca dove le dita lunghe ed affusolate si immersero in quella chioma corvina, tirandoselo contro per far finalmente coincidere le loro bocche. A labbra leggermente dischiuse si posò sulla bocca dell'uomo, labbro inferiore sotto labbro inferiore, il suo arco di cupido a chiudere quella posa, solo per un secondo e non con troppa pressione. Abbastanza per sentire il contatto innegabile ma non tanto da imporsi. Ritraendosi la sua bocca agì di propria volontà succhiando quel labbro delicatamente. Sentiva la testa girare e ringraziò tutte le divinità esistenti di trovarsi seduto quando il tipo non attese nemmeno che ci fossero un paio di centimetri di distanza tra loro per afferrarlo a sua volta e attirarlo in un bacio più lungo, bagnato e bisognoso. Le labbra scorrevano senza il minimo attrito, i loro movimento era una danza perfetta, non c'era foga o scoordinazione, benché fosse la prima volta che si baciavano sembrava che fossero perfettamente collaudati, non uno scontro di denti, non un inclinazione mal interpretata, quando finalmente arrivò il momento in cui le lingue si sfiorarono Stiles non riuscì proprio a trattenere un mugolio estasiato. Il suo improvvisato amante a quel suono non esitò a dare un altro affondo di lingua, accarezzò la sua, assaporandone il movimento ed il gusto e nemmeno lui riuscì a trattenere un dolce gemito soddisfatto facendo crescere l'ego di Stiles, compiaciuto di riuscire a provocare una tale reazione. Si baciarono in modo profondo, quasi strappandosi l'aria dalla bocca a vicenda, uno, forse due minuti in cui le loro mani non riuscirono a rimanere ferme. Tiravano ed accarezzavano, non volendo lasciare via di fuga o lo spazio per un ripensamento. A corto d'ossigeno si separarono, l'aria calda dei loro respiri si scontrava sui loro visi distanti solo un inezia, gli occhi immersi nello sguardo dell'altro mentre si scambiavano la tacita richiesta di non smettere di baciarsi, di non voltarsi per andarsene, con la voglia di proseguire quell'avventura inaspettata e paradisiaca.

Si chiedevano tutto ed erano disposti a concedere tutto. Ancora con il fiato corto il moro sorrise in modo lascivo tornando a stuzzicare il labbro inferiore di Stiles mentre l'auto procedeva di un metro fino ad arrivare alla zona in cui le spazzole rotanti avrebbero cominciato ad insaponare e strofinare la vettura. Con una maggiore forza tirò a se Stiles facendogli scavalcare la leva del cambio, ma non lo fece adagiare sul suo bacino come Stiles si aspettava, rapido, prima che le spazzole entrassero in funzione, lo trascinò fuori dall'auto, passando sotto un nuovo getto d'acqua che li inzuppò maggiormente, spingendosi fino al muro laterale, nascosto tra le colonne di cemento della struttura dove nessuno li avrebbe potuti vedere.  
Quando Stiles si rese conto di questo particolare sentì il cuore volargli fuori dal petto per la velocità che raggiunsero i suoi battiti.  
Se una sola parte della sua mente era ancora restata ancorata all'idea che non sarebbe successo pressoché niente con quel tizio, se non una calda ed oscena pomiciata, ora aveva la certezza che sarebbero andati oltre, quindi non si stupì quando l'uomo iniziò a strusciarglisi contro, bacino contro bacino, erezione contro erezione. Il corpo massiccio scendeva mentre lo baciava, lento e misurato, quando poi risaliva la frizione dei loro bacini aumentava equivalente alla profondità del bacio. Le mani di entrambi cominciarono a vagare lungo i corpi, tastando e stringendo ogni zona raggiunta. Dopo poco le magliette zuppe d'acqua vennero sfilate via con foga, troppo aderenti ai loro corpi faticarono a venire via, ma impiegarono poco nel finire gettate a terra e dimenticate. Stiles alla vista del meraviglioso torace del moro perse il respiro per qualche secondo. Pettorali gonfi e perfettamente modellati si alzavano ed abbassavano al ritmo dei sospiri, una leggera spolverata di peluria nera dall'aspetto setoso li ricopriva e più giù, "Dio... " pensò Stiles, "fa che possa passarci la lingua su quegli addominali scolpiti! " ma le sue mani non potevano aspettare. La destra si mosse ed i polpastrelli con un tocco leggero carezzarono la gola del bel moro, discendendo lenti a lambire un pettorale. Prese tra indice e pollice il capezzolo che subito diventò più turgido al suo tocco, mentre lo sconosciuto non smetteva per un solo istante di baciare il suo collo, sentiva labbra e barba accendergli la pelle, la lingua ed i denti, che lo mordicchiavano delicatamente, gli facevano provare un desiderio mai anelato prima, era una sensazione che gli toglieva la ragione, non riusciva a non pensare a quale effetto gli avrebbe fatto quella lingua e quella barba sfregata tra le sue natiche, fino a bruciargli la pelle come lo era di sicuro ora quella del suo collo in questo momento, sapeva che ne avrebbe portato i segni per giorni e la cosa lo mandava fuori di testa, perché ne voleva anche di più.

Gli avrebbe concesso di marchiare ogni parte del suo corpo e ne avrebbe portato i decori con orgoglio e mal celato desiderio di volersi concedere ancora. La sua mano riprese a discendere e su quel piccolo bottone di carne ricettivo, calò la sua bocca, succhiava languido, la lingua picchiettava giocosa, il profilo dei denti solleticava stuzzicante a più riprese, scatenando sospiri che non facevano che incitarlo. Le sue lunghe dita percorsero l'addome definito, ogni avvallamento venne vezzeggiato con tocchi precisi e lusinghieri. Sfiorò la morbida peluria che disegnava un tragitto dall'ombelico fino a scomparire oltre il bordo dei jeans scuri, tesi fino a scoppiare, le sue dita seguirono quel percorso e raggiunsero la stoffa, mentre si apprestava a slacciare in un unico gesto i bottoni prese a mordersi il labbro inferiore lasciandoci, ne era sicuro, un evidente solco. Era esitante ora e non sapeva spiegarsene il perché. L'altro sembrò accorgersene e guardandolo negli occhi si avvicinò a leccargli le labbra mentre un braccio iniziò a stringerlo maggiormente. Stiles si rilassò a quel maggior contatto e prese a baciare lo sconosciuto con ritrovato impeto, ma prima che la sua mano potesse continuare il suo lavoro sentì le dita dell'uomo insinuarsi nei suoi pantaloni già precedentemente slacciati, oltrepassando con facilità anche l'elastico dei boxer e arrivando senza esitazioni ad avvolgere quelle forti dita attorno alla sua erezione congestionata. Stiles non riuscì a trattenere un gemito sfiatato ed il suo bacino si mosse senza che lui potesse controllarsi in alcun modo. Incoraggiato da questa nuova intimità, appena riuscì a ritrovare un minimo di lucidità, non perse tempo ed aprì i pantaloni dello sconosciuto calandoli quanto bastava per abbassare anche l'intimo. Era curioso di guardare in basso, vedere con i suoi occhi quello che ora la sua mano teneva ben saldo, ma lasciare quelle labbra che lo reclamavano sembrava un impresa che non era in grado di compiere.

Era grosso e bollente, le vene in rilievo pulsavano e le sentiva sotto i polpastrelli, Dio se era grande, Stiles aveva lunghe dita e non ci mise molto a farsi un idea della circonferenza che di lì a poco avrebbe accolto nel suo culo, non che fosse un problema. Ormai da un po' aveva preso l'abitudine di scoparsi da solo con un grosso dildo blu, un acquisto tra i migliori di sempre per le soddisfazioni che gli aveva dato. Ma ora, non smetteva di chiedersi come sarebbe stato prendere questa meraviglia che spingeva lenta contro il suo palmo, quella pelle levigata gli scorreva nel pugno facilmente per il liquido già fuoriuscito, se non fosse stato tanto preso nel bacio si sarebbe leccato le labbra per la voglia di succhiare quell'erezione.  
Si accarezzarono lentamente, conoscendosi centimetro dopo centimetro, le mani, le labbra e le lingue saggiavano ed assaporavano ogni più piccola porzione di pelle raggiungibile e solo quando iniziarono a sentire un urgente bisogno, lo sconosciuto si scostò da lui, il tanto sufficiente da poterlo guidare con gesti decisi ma non costrittivi a girarsi, fino a quando Stiles non si ritrovò a fissare con sguardo annebbiato il muro che ora gli stava di fronte. Sentiva dietro di se il bel moro tornare a riavvicinarsi, il suo marmoreo petto a scaldargli schiena, l'erezione a premere decisa tra le natiche scoperte lo spingeva a sporgersi in modo osceno alla ricerca di un contatto diretto con la sua apertura che già si contraeva in anticipazione.  
L'uomo, mentre gli leccava in modo vizioso il lobo di un orecchio, riprese a masturbarlo in maniera lenta e costante, portò le dita dell'altra mano alla bocca di Stiles, in modo che potesse lubrificarle con la sua saliva.  
Non appena Stiles dischiuse le labbra le dita si insinuarono, quando la lingua le toccò al moro sfuggì un lamento adorante solo a quella lieve carezza. Spronato da quel gemito Stiles iniziò ad avvolgere con la lingua prima l'indice poi il medio. La lingua scorreva leggera, bagnandole di calda saliva, le labbra chiuse a trattenerle in un gesto delicato.  
Il suo cervello faticava a processare tutta quella situazione, non riusciva davvero a realizzare che lui, il ragazzo scoordinato, iperattivo e logorroico, quello che nessuno degnava di considerazione stesse per fare sesso e con quello schianto di uomo, per giunta in un luogo pubblico.  
Una piccola parte della sua mente pensava che fosse uno scherzo e cavolo se ci sarebbe rimasto male se così fosse stato, un'altra credeva fermamente di stare sognando, perché, seriamente, come poteva quella meraviglia volersi scopare lui? La sua mente come e più del solito rincorreva mille ed uno pensieri, almeno fino a quando lo sconosciuto, abbandonato il suo orecchio, scese lungo il suo collo, carezzando il percorso con le labbra, e lì, tra collo e spalla subito dopo una leccata languida... lo aveva morso! Non in modo doloroso o violento, ma era un gesto che neanche in mille delle sue fantasie si era aspettato. Le mani strinsero di più la presa tra le ciocche corvine ed un gemito soffocato e miagolante salì dalla sua gola senza che lui potesse trattenersi. Non aveva dubbi, quello era stato il gesto più erotico che avesse mai provato e un po' si stava maledicendo per non averlo neanche mai preso in considerazione prima.

Non poteva aspettare oltre, lo voleva dentro di se, aveva bisogno che le sensazioni che il suo corpo provava andassero oltre, voleva di più e lo voleva il più presto possibile. Lentamente rilasciò le dita che aveva inumidito e diede una succhiata bagnata anche alle due restanti, in modo da comunicare silenziosamente che avrebbe dovuto essere preparato con tutte e quattro le dita per poterlo prendere. Ci sarebbe riuscito nonostante le dimensioni, ma aveva tutta l'intenzione di godersela quindi anche se il tempo era poco non avrebbe lasciato nulla al caso, voleva solo godere nel migliore dei modi senza dover provare fastidio.  
Poche suzioni bastarono allo scopo e quando la mano lentamente arrivò al solco tra le natiche era già concentrato ed avvinto dalla sensazione provocata nel sentire l'alito caldo che gli risaliva il collo, mentre la mano che prima lo stava masturbando ora gli tratteneva il mento per guidare il viso a girarsi, prima che le dita arrivassero a sfiorare la sua apertura lo sconosciuto era già intento a saccheggiargli la bocca con un bacio osceno e stordente.  
Quando il primo dito iniziò ad accarezzare l'anello sensibile, spingendosi poi all'interno lentamente, Stiles impaziente spinse il bacino all'indietro facendolo così sprofondare in un chiaro segno di impazienza. Il Moro sorrise compiaciuto continuando a leccare la sua lingua, succhiandogli poi le labbra e, come richiesto, un secondo dito già si faceva strada nel suo canale. Stiles sentiva il suo corpo cedere con facilità, molto più del solito e lo prese come un chiaro segno che ciò che stava per fare fosse giusto, non che ora fosse in grado di tirarsi indietro e non che ci avesse pensato neanche per un secondo, se doveva essere sincero, ma se il suo corpo si arrendeva così facilmente tutto quello doveva essere la scelta giusta.

Al terzo dito crollò con il busto in avanti, gli avambracci e la fronte posati contro il muro ed il respiro spezzato gli uscì a fatica, l'uomo si chinò su di lui baciando e leccando ogni centimetro che poteva raggiungere della sua schiena. Le dita al suo interno si fletterono verso il basso andando a premere contro la prostata, Stiles non riuscì a trattenere un verso singhiozzante, mentre liquido denso fuoriusciva dal suo cazzo sempre più duro e arrossato. Quando una seconda scarica di piacere lo travolse ringraziò con un bacio profondo lo sconosciuto, che non lo aveva lasciato crollare a terra, stringendoselo contro, quando le sue gambe cedettero.  
In breve le dita al suo interno furono quattro, entravano lente, carezzando le pareti sensibili, ruotavano delicate nel loro avanzare, facendogli provare sensazioni inebrianti. Nonostante la fretta per la situazione l'uomo alle sue spalle non lo trattava come un corpo da scopare in fretta e furia solo per sfogare il suo bisogno. Era attento ad ogni sospiro, ogni piagnucolio adorante di Stiles, accorto ad ogni segnale che potesse rivelare un fastidio, solerte a ripetere un movimento particolarmente azzeccato. Lo sconosciuto gli stava riservando un trattamento premuroso e stordente e Stiles si sciolse maggiormente quando realizzò tutto questo, non gli era mai capitato prima di sentirsi così... lusingato, non riusciva a trovare un termine più adatto.

Dio quanto era fottuto.

Ed ora era arrivato il momento che lo fosse letteralmente.  
Sciolse la presa dai capelli setosi che era tornato a stringere, portò una mano dietro di se e andò a stringere l'erezione dello sconosciuto, guidandola verso la sua apertura che si contraeva in maniera spasmodica dall'anticipazione, dopo che le dita l'avevano lasciata libera. Era chiaro ciò che voleva, ed ora stava al moro fare la sua mossa, Stiles riportò le mani ad ancorarsi tra i capelli dello sconosciuto, piegandosi per quanto possibile in avanti per dare un maggiore accesso al suo buco, dietro di lui l'uomo aggiustò la sua posizione e Stiles sentì l'asta scorrere lungo il solco delle sue natiche per stimolarlo maggiormente.  
Come gli sarebbe piaciuto girarsi e cadere sulle ginocchia per prendere quel magnifico uccello nella sua bocca, perché sì, era riuscito a dare una bella guardata e nemmeno in tutti i porno visti fino ad ora aveva mai ammirato un pene più bello. E se non avessero avuto così poco tempo a disposizione lo avrebbe fatto perché moriva dalla voglia di sentirne il peso sulla lingua e gustare il suo sapore, ma la smania di prenderlo dentro di se era troppa, ed il vuoto lasciato dalle dita era insopportabile.  
Quando la punta levigata e bollente del cazzo iniziò a spingere contro l'anello di muscoli, il moro riprese a masturbarlo per dare ad entrambi lo stesso piacere. Dovette andare piano perché, a dispetto dell'accurata preparazione, riuscire ad affondare in quel bollente canale si stava rivelando difficoltoso. Per ogni centimetro in cui lo sconosciuto lentamente si faceva strada nel suo corpo Stiles rilasciava gemiti sfiatati e le dita si serravano sempre più sulle natiche scoperte dello sconosciuto, in parte per ancorarsi, in parte per dettare l'avanzata nel suo canale. Per quanto fosse sembrato tutto troppo lento, in breve, tutta la considerevole lunghezza era sprofondata al suo interno e se ne rese conto quando percepì il lieve solletico dei peli pubici del moro contro le natiche. Si sentiva pieno da scoppiare, nemmeno il suo nuovo dildo gli aveva mai procurato una tale sensazione appagante. Un pensiero molesto si formò in un luogo remoto della sua mente, non solo era la sensazione migliore mai provata dal suo corpo ma lo era anche per il suo animo. Per pochi istanti, mentre il moro rimaneva immobile dentro di lui, non mancando però di elargirgli delicate carezze e morbidi baci, si sentì completo, qualcosa di se stesso era andato finalmente al suo posto. E non solo era seccante rendersi conto che fino a quel giorno gli era sempre mancato quel qualcosa che lui ignorava di non avere, il peggio era che forse gli sarebbe mancato per sempre se solamente lo sconosciuto era in grado di dargli questa sensazione.

Quell'uomo non gli apparteneva, sicuramente non ci sarebbe stato nel suo domani ed era triste pensare che forse solo lui era in grado di rimettere al suo posto quel dannato pezzetto che ora gli era indispensabile. Quella doveva essere solo una scopata occasionale e lui non poteva esigere un fottuto nulla. Aveva appena trovato ciò che lo faceva sentire integro e di lì a poco lo avrebbe perso. Non poté trattenere una singola lacrima disperata che lenta gli solcò una guancia. Quando il moro la vide brillare sotto il suo sguardo fece una cosa che spezzò il cuore di Stiles in un milione di fottutissimi pezzi: strusciò lento il viso contro la guancia di Stiles ed andò a baciare quella perla cristallina. Stiles lo sapeva che non doveva farsi nessun film, sapeva che forse l'uomo aveva scambiato quella lacrima per una provocata dal possibile dolore, ma era stato comunque un gesto talmente dolce e che sapeva di complicità che gli mozzò il respiro nel petto.  
Non doveva farsi illusioni, di nessun tipo, o avrebbe fatto un male del diavolo poi. Una scopata memorabile, così era cominciata, niente di più, voleva godersela questo era il suo pensiero quando era iniziata e così sarebbe andata. Prese a ripeterselo come un mantra con un tono ossessivo e rabbioso nella mente, sebbene non fosse ancora del tutto dilatato a dovere, lentamente iniziò ad ondeggiare il bacino. Il piacere avrebbe fatto scomparire quel pensiero molesto ed iniziò a rincorrerlo con decisione sempre maggiore. Alle sue spalle, lo sconosciuto soffocò un singhiozzo contro la sua spalla preso alla sprovvista da quell'iniziativa, non si era aspettato minimamente che potesse già sentirsi pronto, visto la lacrima scesa lungo la sua guancia. Forse per questo ora lo stava stringendo contro il suo corpo, cercando senza costringerlo realmente di rallentare i suoi movimenti, solo che questa premura non faceva altro che stimolare la parte sbagliata di Stiles e lo faceva così prepotentemente da fargli quasi riaffiorare le lacrime oltre la barriera delle ciglia.  
Non poteva, non doveva permetterlo di nuovo, quindi senza riflettere un secondo di più spinse il suo bacino indietro fino a far collidere con uno schiocco secco il suo culo contro le cosce tese del moro, l'erezione di marmo bollente al suo interno affondò maggiormente in lui, togliendo il fiato ad entrambi. Per non lasciare spazio a fraintendimenti girò il volto cercando la bocca dell'altro, per concedersi e dare un bacio vorace e bagnato. Quelle labbra erano uno splendore da baciare, morbide e non troppo sottili, facevano meraviglie contro la sua bocca. La barba che le contornava sfregava bruciante, lasciandogli sicuramente la pelle arrossata tutt'attorno, ed era una sensazione inebriante che gli faceva pregare di sentire quel bruciore ovunque. La sua lingua poi, ogni volta che incontrava quella di Stiles si esibiva in lente movenze che gli procuravano brividi caldi ad ondate che si infrangevano lungo tutto il suo corpo già in ebollizione. Quando quella stessa lingua accarezzava il suo palato, mentre lui stava con la bocca spalancata dovuta ad una spinta più profonda, le onde di piacere invece gli arrivavano dritte al cervello costringendolo a sporgersi maggiormente ricercando un maggiore contatto con quel calore che lo allettava. Ormai si muovevano a ritmo sostenuto, il bruciore quasi scomparso aveva lasciato spazio al solo piacere, ad ogni nuovo affondo, Stiles si sentiva sempre più vicino al limite e per quanto quella bocca, che non si sottraeva mai al suo tocco, fosse un richiamo fortissimo, si ritrovò a doversi sostenere con le braccia contro il muro davanti a lui, il busto inclinato in avanti fece cambiare l'angolazione degli affondi, e con la prima spinta l'uccello del moro sfregò per quasi tutta la sua lunghezza contro la prostata di Stiles e come mai prima fu costretto a rilasciare un gemito indecente che faticò persino a riconoscere.

Da quel punto in poi fu solo l'inizio della fine.

Il ritmo diventò serrato, lo sconosciuto sembrò talmente incantato da quel suono che prese a muoversi rapido in lui con il solo scopo di riudire quella musica, e santo Dio ci riuscì. Stiles, se fosse stato in grado di formulare un pensiero coerente in quei successivi minuti, avrebbe sicuramente detto qualcosa di pertinente, magari anche solo degli incitamenti con delle parole di senso compiuto, ma era un impresa impossibile con quel grosso e magnifico cazzo che premeva a ripetizione quel punto meraviglioso dentro di lui, folgorandogli completamente le capacità cognitive, portandolo solo ad emettere una sequela di versi estasiati, miagolanti ed osceni. Non ebbe neanche la possibilità di vergognarsene, davvero non capiva più un accidenti.  
Le spinte ormai da un minuto o due si susseguivano rapide, ma, ora cominciavano a perdere il loro controllo, senza però togliere il piacere a nessuno, e non ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto prima che entrambi arrivassero al limite estremo. Quando la mano sul suo cazzo si fece più salda e svelta Stiles ebbe per un solo secondo la lucidità di pensare che era il momento, probabilmente avrebbe vissuto l'orgasmo migliore della sua giovane vita, ma fu solo per un istante, subito la sua mente tornò ad una nebbia di ormoni inferociti che gli tolse la ragione. Quella sensazione di caldo formicolio risaliva le sue gambe, nel petto l'aria sembrava incastrata nei polmoni, incapace di uscire od entrare, i suoi testicoli già tesi semplicemente non ressero oltre e Stiles venne in pesanti schizzi bianchi che colpirono il muro. Non crollò a terra, nonostante fosse incapace di reggersi con le sue forze, solo grazie alla prontezza dell'uomo dietro di lui, che rapido lo avvolse con entrambe le braccia all'altezza della vita stringendoselo nuovamente contro. Nell'orgasmo il suo canale prese a contrarsi con forza a più riprese, prolungando il proprio apice ed avvolgendo in una stretta soffocante il pene dello sconosciuto ancora sprofondato dentro di lui, che a quella maggiore stimolazione esalò un gemito tremante contro la sua nuca. Il caldo respiro a scaldarlo in quei pochi secondi di pace prima che il distacco fosse inevitabile.

Entrambi sfiniti nel migliore dei modi, erano finiti contro il muro per riuscire a stare in piedi.  
Stiles, nel mezzo, era completamente immerso nella pace post coito più profonda mai provata e ne stava adorando ogni istante.  
Quasi al rallentatore riuscì a sentire il pene, ancora teso, uscire dal suo interno, centimetro dopo centimetro, lasciandolo infine con una desolante sensazione di vuoto e bisogno. Solo allora si rese conto di una cosa. Liberato il suo canale avrebbe dovuto avvertire lo sperma al suo interno iniziare a colare fuori dalla sua apertura e poi giù, lungo le cosce, ma non stava succedendo e ne era sicuro, l'uomo era venuto mentre ancora gli stava dentro.  
Voltò lo sguardo, puntandolo in basso tra i loro corpi ancora vicini, e proprio in quel momento lo sconosciuto si portò la mano tra le gambe per sfilarsi il preservativo che Stiles non si era nemmeno reso conto lui avesse indossato. E quando poi? Ma era inutile pensarci, tanto non sarebbe stato in grado di darsi una risposta. Il tipo gli aveva fritto il cervello con il piacere e se anche gli fosse passato affianco un dinosauro mentre scopavano lui non se ne sarebbe potuto accorgere. Gli era grato per aver avuto quella premura, ma non poteva negare che un pochino gli dispiaceva il non poter avvertire quella sensazione.

Ora che lo stordimento da lussuria iniziava a scemare temeva che ci sarebbe potuto essere dell'imbarazzo, ma più ancora temeva che l'uomo si sarebbe dileguato senza nemmeno guardalo in faccia.  
Si scostò in fine dal muro e a sguardo basso cominciò a darsi una sistemata, tirò su i boxer ed i pantaloni, riallacciandoli in fretta, raccolse la maglietta da terra e senza nemmeno strizzarla cercò di rinfilarsela. Quando la testa emerse dal colletto rimase pietrificato nel trovarsi l'uomo, rivestito a sua volta, ad un palmo dal viso. I capelli solo leggermente smossi per tutte le volte in cui Stiles ci aveva passato le dita, le labbra più rosse e gonfie per i baci che si erano scambiati e gli occhi erano semplicemente uno spettacolo per il colore e la luce che avevano in quel momento. Sembrava impossibile ma dopo il sesso quel tipo era ancora più bello ed intrigante ed era tornato ad allacciare il suo sguardo dritto negli occhi di Stiles.  
Era lì, davanti a lui e Stiles non immaginava cosa stesse per succedere.  
La mano nuovamente posata contro la sua guancia gli fece dischiudere la bocca per la sorpresa ed il bacio che arrivò dopo gli strappò l'ennesimo lamento adorante.  
Un breve bacio, ma estremante tenero e delicato. Non poteva in nessun modo interpretarlo come un “grazie per esserti fatto scopare ora addio e non scocciarmi”, per quanto lui ostinatamente si imponeva di pensare al peggio davvero non ci poteva leggere quella sfacciata arroganza, ovviamente questo non voleva dire che ci sarebbe stato un seguito. Conosceva la situazione e ne aveva accettato le implicazioni, ma quel bacio gentile lo aveva nuovamente spiazzato ed ancora una volta lasciato senza parole. Ed era ancora una volta ridicolo che stesse succedendo a lui.  
Con ancora la mano sulla sua nuca il Dio davanti a lui arretrò lasciando le sue labbra e gli sorrise, illuminando se possibile ancora di più il volto e, senza distogliere lo sguardo, per la prima volta fece udire la sua voce .

-Sono, Derek- si presentò con tono profondo e suadente.

-S... Stiles, io sono Stiles- riuscì a fatica a pronunciare perché respirare era ancora un impresa con quell'uomo davanti.

\- Proprio unico - sentenziò poi Derek lasciando intendere dal tono che forse non si riferiva solo al nome appena pronunciato.- Ciao, Stiles - lo salutò con un altro sorriso accecante, ma non prima di avergli stampato un altro bacio che Stiles ritenne troppo breve, poi senza fretta si voltò, incamminandosi verso l'entrata dell'autolavaggio girando l'angolo e sparendo infine dalla visuale, e se non fosse stato per il caldo formicolio che si irradiava ancora nel suo intimo Stiles avrebbe creduto di esserselo sognato.

Istupidito da tutta quella situazione Stiles si incamminò nella direzione opposta. Varcata l'uscita trovò la sua fidata Jeep, posteggiata in attesa del ritiro nei parcheggi appositi.  
Salì, non preoccupandosi nemmeno di stare ancora sgocciolando dagli abiti che avrebbero bagnato non poco il sedile, seduto nella sua auto rimase per qualche minuto con lo sguardo fisso davanti a se non vedendo nulla in realtà. La mente a rivivere ogni istante di ciò che era accaduto, le mani a ripercorrere i sentieri battuti da palmi che non erano i suoi, premendo ed accarezzando per rievocare quelle magiche percezioni.  
Esausto come mai prima, si era infine deciso a mettere in moto e dirigersi verso casa, non distogliendo il pensiero neanche per un secondo.

Nella tranquillità della sua camera poi ci aveva ripensato ancora e molto più nei dettagli e sebbene razionalmente sapeva che fosse un idiozia non riusciva a non pensare che non poteva finire così, dannazione non gli sarebbe bastato.  
Quasi sicuramente Derek non sarebbe stato disposto a fare il bis, sopratutto poi quando sarebbe venuto a conoscenza del fatto che lui era il figlio dello sceriffo. Era fiero del lavoro di suo padre ma era innegabile che ciò lo rendesse uno sfigato agli occhi degli altri, era un problema frequentare lui se si organizzano feste non autorizzate dove ci sono alcolici e spesso droga leggera per l'occasione. Si sapeva che lo sceriffo, poi avrebbe finito con il beccarli. Ed in questa prospettiva, anche una relazione di solo sesso sarebbe stata un impresa da accettare, ma diamine se la voleva. L'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento, era che voleva solo tornare indietro e rifarlo anche mille volte con lui.

Con, Derek.

Stiles passò un intera settimana a rifletterci, torturandosi con i peggiori pensieri nel caso avesse poi ricevuto un rifiuto, non gli importava quanto ne avrebbe sofferto , la voglia di riprovare quella magia superava ogni sua remora. Dopo sette giorni esatti era lì, poco prima dell'ora di chiusura, dopo essere andato in giro per la riserva per un ora a fare del fuoristrada, solo per avere la scusa plausibile per dover lavare la macchina. Era andato a pagare e mentre tornava verso la macchina, non smise un istante di guardarsi attorno in cerca del suo obbiettivo. Derek, arrivò solo pochi istanti dopo, uscito dalla piccola rimessa laterale subito notò Stiles in piedi accanto alla macchina, intento a cercarlo ovunque. Quando finalmente Stiles lo vide, notò il sorriso ammiccante comparire rapido sul suo volto, quello era davvero un ottima premessa. Stava per segnarsi un punto mentale per la vittoria, quando, il suo di sorriso, gli morì pian piano sentendo una macchina che parcheggiò in attesa dietro di lui per il lavaggio, decretando che non c'era nessuna possibilità di replica al sesso paradisiaco sperimentato perché questa volta inevitabilmente sarebbero stati beccati.  
Alla vista dello sconforto dipinto sul volto di Stiles, Derek, scosse il capo continuando a sorridere ora divertito e si incamminò in sua direzione.  
Arrivatogli vicino, estrasse dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni da lavoro, una penna, poi prese una mano di Stles e ci scrisse sopra una sequenza di numeri, sotto lo sguardo incredulo del ragazzo.  
Riponendo la penna nella tasca posteriore, si inclinò verso l'orecchio di Stiles, soffiandogli un caldo respiro a distanza ravvicinata che inevitabilmente gli accese tutti i sensi in un secondo.

\- Chiamami, Stiles Stilinski, quando vuoi.- gli regalò un altro sorriso stordente e poi tornò verso la rimessa dando a Stiles la possibilità di bearsi della visione della sua schiena e del suo meraviglioso culo mentre si allontanava.

Incredulo salì svelto in auto e fissò la mano. Quello era un numero di telefono. E Stiles si ritrovò a rincorrere mille pensieri mentre l'auto agganciata iniziava ancora una volta il percorso automatico.

Il Dio del sesso gli aveva dato il suo numero di telefono e voleva che lui lo chiamasse?

Cioè, davvero lui lo voleva rivedere ancora per fare sesso, ok, non lo aveva detto, ma era ovvio e gli aveva pure detto “quando vuoi” il che poteva implicare che ci potesse essere più di un occasione e poi... un momento... Stiles Stilinski, conosceva il suo cognome, come lo sapeva? Non importava, o meglio sì, ma questo voleva dire che ora sapeva chi era e probabilmente di chi era figlio e nonostante questo aveva scelto di dargli una possibilità di rivedersi. E questo era fottutamente meraviglioso.

Magari si sarebbero visti per farlo molte volte, Stiles già pregustava i molti orgasmi futuri, si sforzava davvero di rimanere razionale e non farsi film mentali, ma era davvero un dannato casino riuscirci quando un Dio come quello, con una manciata di parole e sorrisi ben mirati, ti lascia le facoltà mentali piacevolmente istupidite a sventolare bandiera bianca, restare lucidi e pragmatici è una fottuta impresa.

Senza attività alternative, il ciclo di lavaggio sembrò finire in un lampo e Stiles una volta fuori guidò sovrappensiero verso casa, immerso nelle sue fantasie.

Forse sarebbe stato solo sesso, ma dopo più di due ore a rimuginarci sopra aveva smesso di mettere a tacere quella vocina che gli ripeteva insistente che magari sarebbe potuto nascere qualcosa in futuro, chi poteva saperlo ora? Decise di ignorarla tanto quanto quella che gli ripeteva altezzosa, che non aveva nessuna speranza che tutto ciò potesse davvero accadere, perché non meritava una meraviglia come Derek al suo fianco se non per delle scopate.

Sulla soglia di un mal di testa epocale prese il telefono, si sarebbe sentito un po' patetico a chiamarlo immediatamente, nonostante gli ormoni spingessero in quel momento il suo sangue a correre in un unica direzione, ma un messaggio non era poi questa tragedia no?

 

_ A: DEREK

“Ciao, sono Stiles, questo è il mio numero.”

Aveva premuto invio senza fermarsi a pensare un solo secondo.  
Poi rimase in attesa, non sapeva neanche lui di cosa. Chiedendosi se non avesse commesso una stupidaggine e cominciando a prestare troppa attenzione a quelle malevole voci nella sua mente che lo volevano sminuire.  
Stava per darsi dell'idiota per la centesima volta in un minuto quando il cellulare iniziò a suonare.  
Sorridere apertamente fu quasi un obbligo, perché Derek lo stava chiamando e non erano passati neanche cinque minuti da quando lui aveva inviato quel messaggio. Doveva essere un buon segno, giusto?

\- Ciao Derek-

\- Ciao a te Stiles, mi stavo chiedendo, sai... visto l'aria delusa che avevi poco fa per l'occasione mancata, se non ti andrebbe di vederci per, non lo so, magari mangiare qualcosa e poi... vedere dove ci porta la serata, che ne dici, ti va?-

Stava succedendo davvero, non era lui che si stava illudendo come una stupida ragazzina alla prima cotta. Se uno ti invita per qualcosa che non sia solo sesso una possibilità che ci possa essere qualcosa in più, diventa concreta. Sì, non ci si poteva sbagliare.

\- Dio! Certo che mi va, sarebbe grandioso.- lo sapeva di sembrare troppo esaltato ed un filo ridicolo ma non poteva fregargliene un accidenti.

Sentì all'altro capo Derek soffiare un sorriso, che purtroppo per lui, non poteva vedere, ma questo non significava che non potesse fargli venire le farfalle allo stomaco ugualmente.

E c'erano tutte le premesse che di farfalle nello stomaco in futuro ne avrebbe sentite spesso, oltre a tante magnifiche ed appaganti altre sensazioni.

In fin dei conti , quando porti la tua auto a lavare, non ti aspetti di innamorarti, ma... non è detto che non possa succedere.

 

 

Angolo autrice.( postate in origine in efp)

Eh, niente che vi devo dire.. questa coppia mi ha stregata, sono perfetti in qualunque alternativa.

Non so se quanto scritto possa piacere a tutti ma io ce li vedo troppo in questa situazione. Per correzioni e suggerimenti non esitate a farvi avanti.

 

 

p.s. Anche se pubblicata da tempo, controllo e rispondo ad ogni nuova recensione


End file.
